


In which Kankri discovers his protective rage.

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Kankri discovers his protective rage.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon requested Vantas comfort fluff. This has the Vantases and the comfort, at least.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you have a Karkat.

He’s so small, tucked up against you, all jittery nervous tension. He has stolen your sweater, bright, bright red, and it suits him. He’s adorable. 

You should be worrying about how inappropriately satisfied you are to see something of yours on him. You’re not. You are busy being angry, because no one, no one at all should be afraid to wear their own colour.

You think you want to punch something. The impulse is disconcerting.

You have never wanted to punch something before, in your life or after it.

You don’t regret that Alternia is gone.

You hold him tighter and feel him relax, incrementally, into your hold.

He’s still not talking, but that’s all right. You can talk enough for both of you, and gladly.


End file.
